Drunken Mistakes
by Paradaisies
Summary: AU/AH Damon Salvatore raped Elena Gilbert at the age of 18. 6 years later they meet again in totally different circumstances; he's her boss and he doesn't even remember her. The thing is, she promised herself that if she saw him again then revenge would be in order. Would she be able to fulfill her promise without getting her heart destroyed? Rated M because of dark themes; rape.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries (or the characters) :'(**

**A/N: Hi everyone, This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic, so hope you all will bear with me while I get the story out of my head. I'm super excited but I'm also nervous, I don't know if this is going to work out but I guess I'll have to try...**

******Sorry in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes. This might happen a lot since I'm from the U.K and we have different spellings for different words to different countries (for example, U.S.A) but let's just *puts on Klaus's voice* let bygones be bygones. XD**

**Summary: AU/AH Damon Salvatore drunkenly took Elena Gilbert's virginity at the age of 18. 6 years later they meet again in totally different circumstances; he's her boss and he doesn't even remember her. The thing is she promised herself that if she saw him again then revenge would be in order. Would she be able to follow with her promise without getting her heart destroyed?**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Mystic Falls - 2007**

I stumbled out of the night club back door and leaned on the wall needing the fresh air, the smell of alcohol was intoxicating making me was to puke. I didn't care that I left Caroline in there at the moment; I just needed to get out. I needed to get away from the dancing bodies which were grinding together too close for comfort, the loud music which was playing loud enough for the whole town to hear and let's not forget the string of drunk men trying to flirt their way into someone's panties. I didn't want to be here in the first place, Caroline dragged me here because I needed to stop brooding around about my parent's death. They died of a car crash and you know what feels the worst? What feels the worst is, knowing that it was your fault and you know you can't do anything about it. Absolutely nothing.

They died because of me, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert died because of their stupid daughter Elena Gilbert. I sneaked out of the house to go to some (now when I think of it) stupid party with some "friends", by the end of the night I managed to break up with my boyfriend because he was talking too much into the future, about marriage, babies and what not. Eventually, this lead to me being drunk (_shocker_), I called my parents to pick me up and when they did the storm had started. Due to me being completely wasted I said some not so nice things in the car to them, some words like "I hate you." "You're the worst parents in the world." and "I wish you never existed."...You know, the normal things that hormonal, drunk teenagers say. Of course this got my parents pissed and they wanted to drive faster to get home because they wanted to have a "proper" talk with me. The storm had gotten worse and so did my temper, I started screaming in the car and suddenly we skidded, we swerved and eventually we crashed and fell off of Wickery Bridge. All I could remember thinking was that we were going to die and nothing else. When I finally snapped out of the trance, I managed to crack my window open and I turned around to see my parents lifeless bodies staring at me blankly, I didn't know what I was thinking back then but I needed to get out of there. So I did the thing that all cowards were known to do…run away. Well, in my case I swam. I managed to get on to shore but I didn't want to go anywhere else, I didn't want to face reality so I fell asleep on the ground hoping it was all a nightmare. When I woke up I was at the hospital with a massive hangover but I didn't forget the events of the night before. The police kept coming in and out throughout the day, asking me questions and I spilled out what happened, never in my life would I want to see the amount of sympathy they had for me again. And I did the worst thing I could…I cried. I cried for not being able to apologise to my parents in person for all the mean things I've said. I cried for my brother who was now parentless because of me. I cried because I wouldn't be able to see them anymore. I'm so fricking pathetic.

I shook my head trying to shake my thoughts, stop thinking about it Elena it was a month ago. Now, my aunt Jenna is staying with me and my brother Jeremy, just until we're all settled she says. The same routine happens every day, we wake up go to school I come back to 'brood around', my brother comes back smelling like pot and aunt Jenna comes back late from her work and has to act not only as a mother to us but a father as well. To be honest, I think she's had enough of us, had enough of always telling off Jeremy, enough of me doing nothing. I wouldn't blame her if she just took off and left. It's what I would do, I laughed dryly of course I would, all I do in my life is runaway from my problems.

I reached out for the handle mentally preparing myself for the hell that I would be in for at least a few hours; I needed a drink and a lot of it. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grabbing me and pushing me back against the wall. I felt a stab of pain coming from my head because of the impact but I kept my eyes scrunched up not wanting to see who grabbed me. A strong scent of alcohol filled my senses making my head spin. I felt the person tilt my chin up,

"Don't be afraid now…" His hot breath reeked of alcohol

I snapped my eyes open, _what the hell am I doing?_ I should be fighting back, I looked up wanting to give him a piece of his mind but when I locked eyes with him I froze. I looked up to icy blue eyes which was filled with sadness, he had jet black hair which was messed up probably because he had run his fingers through his hair loads of times, I made a mistake to look down because I saw that his lips were formed in a smirk. _Damn, he was hot_.

"You have pretty eyes." He slurred caressing his fingers across my cheek

This somehow brought me back to my senses. "Get off of me." I snarled trying my hardest to push him off but his lower body seemed to have trapped me in place.

"Oooh, feisty I like it." He wiggled his eyebrows

I tried to push him off again but making no such luck. This time he grabbed my hands and trapped it against the wall. Panic start to fill me, it got to the point where I was numb, I was shocked into place like a statue, I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried and the pain from my head which had worsened didn't help with this matter.

"Mmm you have pretty lips too. Let's have a taste." He smirked again before crushing his lips onto mine giving me a hard kiss.

I didn't have the energy to push or even slap him off of me, I felt pathetic. All I say was, "Please get off of me." "No." and "Stop." repetitively but he somehow couldn't hear me.

"Your lips taste like strawberries, it's like I can't get enough of it." He tucked in a stray hair behind my ear which had fallen from my messy bun, his eyes were filled with blank emotions except for desire.

It all happened so quickly, he bent his head down to kiss me again this time his hands had started to roam my body making hot tears run down my face. I couldn't move. I felt his hand run up and down my thighs; I hated Caroline for making me wear a short dress. I scrunched my eyes closed wishing this would end. I heard a faint sound of an unbuckling of a belt and a zipper being pulled down. And In less than a second I felt a sharp pain in my entrance. I let out a sob, the pain was unbearable, this couldn't be happening, my first time just couldn't be with a drunken man…but it was too late. He had already started thrusting increasing the pain, the sounds of his grunts and my sobs playing in the air. This needed to end. In what seemed forever he had stopped but the pain was still there, I opened my eyes but it was blurry, filled with tears.

I looked up at the monster, his eyes was blank no emotions showing, he was just staring at me. He gave me a sloppy kiss on my lips and staggered off into the night. Just like that, as if it was nothing. That's when I lost it; I cried the hardest I've had throughout the whole 18 years of my life. I was pathetic; I didn't do anything to stop it. I slid to the ground in the same spot where it happened; maybe I deserved it. Maybe it was payback for all the things I've said to my parents when they died. _What goes around comes back around, huh?_ The door swings open and the faint sound of people laughing, talking having fun filled the night air. That's until Caroline comes storming out.

"Elena you better be out here otherwise I'm calling th-"Caroline shouted but stopped when she saw me on the floor.

"Elena, are you crying? Are you still feeling guilty about your parent's death?" She questions, her eyes filled with worry.

Of course I answered with silence.

She sighed when she got no answer "Come on, I'll drop you home if you feel this bad."

She reached out her hand, I pushed myself up but I felt something under my hands; it was a name card. I kept hold of it until we got into the cab. Caroline was trying to comfort me and attempting to make me smile by telling me about the guys which she blew off. But all I could think about right now is the fact that no one should know about what happened. No one, not Jenna, not Jeremy and definitely not Caroline. I don't want them to always be looking at me as if I was going to break. I didn't want to feel more crap than I already felt. I looked down at the name card in my hand, and it read

**DAMON SALVATORE**

**CEO OF S-**

Burning anger filled me; I didn't want to read anymore, I scrunched the paper up and stuffed it in the side of the cab seat. If I ever met him again, he would pay and that wasn't a threat; _it was a promise_. Tears started to blur my vision; the event that happened earlier repeating and repeating over again; the pain was just a sting. The monster's name was starting to plague my mind, swirling around, repeating over and over again. Damon Salvatore. Damon Salvatore, _the monster_. Damon Salvatore, _the drunken man who walked off_. Damon Salvatore, _the person who took my virginity_. _Damon Salvatore, the person who raped me._

* * *

**A/N: I would really, really appreciate any feedback through reviews. I really want to hear your thoughts and whether or not I should I carry on? **


End file.
